


Captain puffy one shots

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I don't really ship them but I think this is cute, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, The two are married and Tubbo is Puffy's kid, awesamdad, hybrid tubbo, mama puffy, we need more mama puffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Puffy brings her traumatized son home after everything. Sam welcomes his new son back.(I'll be writing little fics about Mama puffy. sorry if they feel incomplete.)
Relationships: Cara CaptainPuffy/Sam awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 25





	1. Little ram boy, you're finally safe.

Puffy looked over the crowd, ignoring the voices that overlapped and fought for attention. There! she rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around her lamb. Tubbo looked at her a bit confused, "Uh, hey! Uh, how's it going Puffy? I uh, why are you?" He trailed off as she started crying. 

"I'm taking you home, I'm not staying back any longer! You shouldn't be here, you belong with me, not out here trying to run a country or fighting a war or anything else!" 

***  
Sam walked through the woods carrying his trident offhandedly. The tree's were comforting after all the caves and moss growing over everything it could. It had been a good day, he'd gone mining, he'd collected some vegetables for Puffy, and traded for a few pearls. Things were quieter then they'd been in a long time. With Ponk taking turns watching the prison he had more freedom to do what he loved. 

"Hey fluff's I'm back!" He called, opening the door to their house. He sighed, it felt good to be back, a week was too long. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" 

Captain Puffy looked over and grinned, shaking her head. "Not much, thank goodness. Tommy and Tubbo have been going on adventures again. I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble again." she looked at the overfilled backpack he was wearing. "How much did you collect this time?" 

"Enough for at least two farms?" Sam sat down at one of the chairs, relaxing for the first time all day. "Tommy's a good kid, I think it'll be alright. Dream's gone, Technoblade is off doing whatever he does, and now that Jack's locked up we don't need to worry about anymore people trying to kill him. Hopefully we can breathe easy and our son won't get caught in anymore crossfire." 

Puffy sighed, sitting next to him. "I hope so Sam, I hope so. At least I know he's got us to take care of him." 

"We'll make thing's better Fluff, I know it." Sam hugged her, "Just you wait."


	2. Meanwhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo in a cave.

"Hey! I think I found some lapis down here Big T!" Tubbo called from ahead in the cave. "I got like a stack! I- There's diamonds here too!" He grinned, collecting the valuables. 

Tommy followed behind looking around for spiders. "Pog! Hey wait up ok Tub's? You're not really the best fighter." He sounded a bit subdued, eyes searching for anything that might hurt his friend. "I mean, you got gold armor." Tubbo laughed.

"It's fine big man I'm invincible remember!? I got _Nightmare_ to slay everything that comes in 10 feet 'a me!" He shouted holding up the sword, even in the gloom of the cave it shimmered with power, casting a faint glow onto the walls. "It's overpowered as crap!" He twirled it around playfully stabbing at the air. 

Tommy looked away, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, Tubbo Maybe you should put that away from now yeah man? Let's just get the loot and get out right?" He moved past Tubbo and headed for the unlit part of the cave, grabbing a few torches and scooping up the gold. _It's fine, it's just Tubbo, don't freak out idiot_. "Looking for iron 'member?" 

"Right, right I got it Tommy, don't worry about me!" 

"Yeah...yeah I don't!" 


End file.
